


Spiritdimension Neptunia Frontier

by KuletXCore, Smxsonic



Category: Digimon Frontier, Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuletXCore/pseuds/KuletXCore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: The CPUs and their Sisters are dead, but their Spirits live on.  It is now up to four teenage girls from the VR Dimension (Read: Earth) to utilize those spirits to take Gamindustri back from the newly revived Deity of Sin.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the revamped version of Spiritdimension Neptunia Frontier!
> 
> We have edited this fic based on your feedback, and to all the followers, thank you for supporting us!  
>  This fic is made by **KuletXCore** and **SMXSonic** , and is beta'd by **Kaiyo No Umi** and **Bropower125** of FFN and **Dingbat779** on Spacebattles.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer: We do not own anything except for the story and original characters. Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Digimon Frontier (the main inspiration for this fic) is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai.**  
>  **Please support the official release.**

Gamindustri, The land of Video Games.  
It is a world split into four countries, each led by a goddess called a CPU: Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress, led by the CPU Purple Heart; Lastation, the Land of black Regality, Led by the CPU Black Heart; Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, Led by the CPU Green Heart; and Lowee, the Land of White Serenity led by the Goddess White Heart.  
  
The four nations lived in a state of constant rivalry, each vying for the life energy of Gamindustri called Shares, which was generated by the faith of the people. The rivalry was strong, but at the end of the day, each nation was at peace with one another.

That is until a demon from the past reared its face again. A beast called the Deity of Sin emerged and started to lay waste to the land. The four CPUs and their sisters rose up to fight the beast. But even in their newly found NEXT Forms, they were no match for it. They perished, all eight giving everything they had.

* * *

Which brings us here, at the CPU funeral where the Goddess' closest friends gathered to say goodbye. It was held outside at the very heart of Gamindustri. Where a Memorial was built with statues depicting the four Goddesses looking out at their respective countries. The park was pristine and well kept with green trees and a landscaping fit for a goddess, and the statues were made of Marble. Flags of each nation were flown at the back of the statues.

The citizens of gamindustri mourned for the loss of their goddess, and some groups created tributes to their respective goddesses in each landmass.

The Oracles of their respective countries and their friends were at the very center of the memorial. Some hugging their statues' feet...

"Miss Chika, please let go of the Green Heart statue."

"I can't! This all I have, and I can't lose it!"

Others swearing revenge to the beast...

"I swear, Lady Noire. I will hunt this thing down and kill it in your name..."

"Miss K-sha, we will assign our military for a search and destroy operation."

"Thank you, Miss Kei"

Some reminiscing at their memories...

  
"They may be naughty kids, but I'll miss them..."

"Yes, Miss Mina. I'll miss Lady Blanc too..."

"Shall we move forward, Financier?"

"Yes... Please."

  
...and some are looking for hope in this situation.

"W-What are we going to do now?" a strawberry blonde girl, Compa, asked between sobs.  
  
"I-I really don't know," Her brunette companion, IF said, still holding strong for her friends, "I mean, Nep and the others couldn't beat that thing. W-what chance do we have?"  
  
"No," a blonde fairy riding a book, Histoire, asserted, "There is still hope."  
  
"W-what do you mean Histy? Nep-Nep and the others are…" Compa broke down into more sobs.  
  
"Their bodies may have perished, but their spirits live on," Histoire closed her eyes, "I can feel it."  
  
"A-are you sure?" IF asked.  
  
"Please, have faith," Histoire said, "It's required for this plan to work."

* * *

"Thanks for the slumber party!"

"Yeah, I forgot how much fun it was."

"True. We even had a gaming session! Man, Alex destroyed us all!"

"Tell me about it! She barely ever wins."

"Oh, Ha, Ha!" Alex laughed sarcastically as she put her pink backpack on, "As much as I would like to celebrate my win, I'll be heading home now. Bye guys!"

"Bye, Alex! See ya soon!"

Alexandra Rose was just a normal teenage girl, living a normal teenage life.  
She was a sixteen-year-old teen who had shoulder-length brown hair and deep red eyes. She wore a white print shirt, blue knee-length skirt, a purple bracelet and some brown sandals.  
It was the first day of Summer vacation, and thus she had just had a sleepover with one of her friends. As she was walking to her own house, she felt her phone buzz in her skirt pocket.

* * *

Across town, at one of the town's most popular hangouts, another teenager by the name of Lara Strife was conferring with her friends about what the group should do this summer.

"So, yeah. What do you think we should do this summer break?" Lara asked.  
"I don't know, maybe go for a road trip?" one of her friends suggested.  
"Yeah, that could work too! I always wanted to explore other places other than this city..."

  
She had long black hair which she usually liked to tie into a ponytail and baby blue eyes. She currently wore a tank-top under a white and gray jacket, torn gray pants and some converse sneakers.  
She also felt her phone buzz.

"Hmm?" She looked down and fished her phone in her pockets, only to see a dark blue diamond with a stylized 'LS' displayed on the screen. "Hold on guys, someone's calling me."

* * *

Further uptown, Maya Valera was stopping by the local juice shop to cool herself off after cruising on her bike. Her bike is A green and black custom-made Honda CBR1000RR with an X decal on its side. She stopped over at a local convenience store that she always passes through every time she rides her motorbike.

"Yo, Greg! What's up! How's my favorite store clerk?"

"Hey, Maya! Yeah, I'm doin fine. Just makin money. What're you up to today?"

"I dunno, enjoying the summer vacation, I guess.... Hey, can I get the usual?"

"The Orange Box? That juice drink that you really like?"

"Yep. That's the one. You're the best!"

Her black hair was short and she had colored a part of her hair with a green streak. She had dark gray eyes. Her current gear was a white shirt underneath her limited edition Xbox One jacket she won in a giveaway, black and gray fingerless gloves, long jeans and some basketball shoes.

She went out of the store to start sipping on The Orange Box beside her bike. When suddenly...

_Through a Spirit Evolution!_

_I AM THE ONE.. HOOH!_

_I AM THE ONE.. HOOH!_

_I AM_...

"Hmm...? What's this X-Thing that's calling my phone? Oh well. Might as well answer it..."

* * *

"It's already summer! Time to browse the library for some summer reading...Hmm.. Let's see... Novels, Textbooks..Ooh, There's manga here!"

At the Local Library, a small statured girl by the name of Hotaru Iwata was checking out books for her summer reading.

"Hmm... Let's see here... Seeress Noire, Date A Live, Kamen Rider Harmony, Silver-eyed Heiress, A Loner's Idol Family, Life isn't fair... Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin? Looks colorful. I'll place this in my backlog."

  
She had braided blonde hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a white and blue shirt, black and pink pants and some sneakers.

"Oh yeah, 'Ready Player One' is going to have a movie soon! I need to read up on the novel before watching it!"

She looked for a table to lay all of her books and belongings. She then started flipping through her first book, when she heard a peculiar sound from her bag.

"What is this? Someone's calling me? But who?"  
  
Her phone was vibrating, and a silver sheriff badge with a cursive 'L' had overtaken the entire screen. It was also glitching, and it made Hotaru uneasy.  
  
"Okay, I'll press accept. How did they get my number in the first place?" She reluctantly pressed the button on the screen, and put her phone towards her ear. "Umm... Hello?"

* * *

Alexandra went to check her phone, and on the screen was a stylized Purple 'N'.  
  
"H-Hello? If you can hear me then you've been chosen to help us." The voice sounded like a little girl but the tone sounded a lot more mature than that, "Our world is in grave danger, and you're our only hope. Follow the map, and please save us."  
  
As soon as the message ended, her phone's Map app opened by itself and pointed to a nearby subway station.  
  
Alexandra didn't know what to make of this. Did someone out there really need her help? Could she really do anything? She would feel horrible if something were to happen.  
  
She decided to follow the map, running as fast as her legs could take her while wearing a skirt. Rushing towards the train station, Alexandra rushed into the large gray brick building. Inside, she reached the lobby. The inside of the building was large, and the lobby attested to it. Gray pillars illuminated by faint orange lights reached the roof, where glass paned windows protected by iron bars meet them. The roof was then covered green tarp that hung down to hold out a pole that could be used to carry a banner or a flag. At the opposite end of the entrance were stairs the led down to where the subways and stairs that led up for trains. Finally, at the sides where windows where people could buy their tickets, and even digital booths for when people didn't want to socialize. Above the booths were tv screens that lined up the trains' availability and their main destination..  
  
She made it to the main terminal when she realized that she had no idea which train to take. Her phone pinged again.

"Go through a hidden door at the far left corner of the station. It will be disguised as a video game shop. Once there, enter it and you will see a touch panel." Alex was confused. She won't ride the train that the people are boarding on? She reluctantly followed the voice and saw a closed video game shop that's unguarded.

She then entered the shop and saw a touchpad attached to a door. The panel looked like an old video game controller, a four-button Directional pad and 2 buttons labeled 'A' and 'B' .

"Can you crack the code?" the voice said.

She paused, but then entered the first code that came to mind; Up on the D-pad twice, Down twice, Left and right Twice, B button, and then the A button. The door then unlocked itself with a jingle and she bolted through the door.

It was the exact same train station that she left, but there were far less people than she thought it would be. The now-hidden door was placed on the same position that the abandoned video game shop was. Weird. Now what? Which train does she take? Her phone pinged once more.  
  
"Just choose a train," The voice said not unkindly. "I promise it will take you where you need to go."  
  
Alexandra wasn't one to take chances, but at this point, there was no other choice. She ran towards a train that was about to leave, brushing past another girl with bright red hair.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" The girl yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry," Alexandra yelled back, "This is really important!"  
  
The train was about to leave, but Alexandra managed to board it before the door closed.  
  
The first thing that Alexandra noticed was that the train was strangely empty and the only occupants were three other girls.  
  
"This is weird."  
  
"Yeah, we were just talkin' about that," The girl with a green streak in her hair said, "Did you get a weird message on your phone?"  
  
"Yeah!" Alexandra confirmed, "Something about being chosen to save a world?"  
  
"So it really isn't a coincidence," The small blonde-haired girl whispered.  
  
The last girl, wearing a low ponytail, stood up and walked over to Alex and held out her hand, "I'm Lara Strife, I don't really know what's going on, but I'm glad that there are others with me."  
  
"I'm Alexandra Rose, but please, call me Alex."  
  
The girl with the green streak chuckled and pointed to herself, "I'm Maya Valera. Whatever this is, it's gonna be a wild ride!"  
  
"Um… I'm Hotaru Iwata… I hope we all stay safe…" The blonde said.  
  
Suddenly, the train accelerated and caused them to all fall down.  
Unbeknownst to them, transparent silhouettes of four young women appeared above as they dropped. One had long purple pigtails, while another had her white hair down. The woman with her hair down had her arms crossed. The tallest one had a bust almost as large as her head, and had a green ponytail that reached her thighs. The shortest of the four prevented herself from glaring at the green haired woman as her light blue side locks shivered with each glance. The woman with the purple pigtails reached out to them, but all four of them vanished in an instant.  
  
As sudden as the train started, It stopped.  
  
The door opened, revealing a ridiculously small fairy sitting on a book.  
  
"Hello," it said in the same voice as the message, "I am Histoire, welcome to Gamindustri and I thank you for helping us in this time of need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was a thing I was shooting around on Spacebattles.com with KuletXCore. After several weeks of Brainstorming I was finally ready to put out a proper first chapter. 
> 
> I may post the Thread discussing it if people are intrested.
> 
> ~ SMXSonic


	2. Purple Sister's Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! KuletXCore here, thanks for reading this story of ours.  
> The content was written by SMXSonic, and I edited it. Future error-checks are welcome.
> 
> And as always, Read the fic, leave some Kudos and Comments, and I'll see you legends in the next one!  
> Byebye!

“When the Deity of Sin emerged, the CPUs and CPU Candidates from all nations rose up to fight it.” Histoire explained to the four girls after they introduced themselves, “Even some of our former rivals, The Gold Third, had lent some of their power to help. In the end, It wasn’t enough.”  
  
Histoire led the girls to a run-down room that had one futuristic-looking computer and a table with various papers on it.  
  
“With our CPUs gone, most of their shares went to the Deity herself. With our land going to ruin the Gold Third started the resistance. It was their power that allowed the CPU’s spirits to live on.”  
  
Histoire floated to the computer and typed in some commands.  
  
“So, why are we here?” Lara asked.  
  
“You were chosen for your closeness to the CPUs,” Histoire explained.  
  
“But… we never knew any goddesses.” Hotaru tried to rebuke.  
  
“Your closeness in spirit, I mean… It’s hard for even me to explain…”  
  
The computer pulled up some maps and some sort of progress report.  
  
“What’s this?” Maya asked.  
  
“These are the locations where we think the Spirits may be…”  
  
“Wait, these spirits are like… actual things?”  
  
“Why, yes!” Histoire exclaimed as though what she said was obvious, “Which reminds me, If you are to utilize the CPU spirits, you’re going to need a way to channel Share Energy. Most of us here can do it to some extent but, you four are from a world without Share Energy and therefore might not be able to channel it properly.”  
  
The four girls just stood there staring vacantly.  
  
“So I took the liberty of bestowing to you girls these devices.” Histoire continued as though they had understood her.  
  
The girls felt a vibration in their pockets and they took out small handheld devices. Each had a small screen, a grip, a couple of buttons, and what looked to be a scanner on top.  Each device was also colored to suit their owners: Alex’s had a purple body with a pink grip, Lara’s had a black body with a white grip, Maya’s a white body and a green grip, Hotaru’s was special in that the grip was white, the front body was light blue, and the back of the body was pink.  
  
“Wait…” Lara said while inspecting her new mysterious device, “WERE THESE OUR PHONES!?”  
  
“I do apologize, They were the only things I could work with, given our resources,” Histoire stated.    
  
“We kinda need them though!”  
  
“If it is any consolation, your phones would have been useless in this world anyway…”  
  
“But you were able to contact us,” Alex reasoned.  
  
“Yes, but it took a lot of our resources, In fact, we pretty much used a large chunk of our spare Share Energy just for getting you girls here.”  
  
Histoire indicated the report on the computer screen. 

 

**Share Report**

**Planeptune:** 5%

 **Lastation:** 5%

 **Lowee:** 5%

 **Leanbox:** 5%

 **Other:** 80%

 

“What’s ‘Other’?”  Hotaru asked.

“It’s used as a placeholder for organizations that are not properly recognized by Gamindustri. In this case, it refers to the Deity of Sin and her Followers.” Histoire explained, “ And due to this Share drain, we haven’t been able to find any of their spirits.  We… We don’t even know what they would look like…” She gave a weary sigh.

Alex stepped up to Histoire, “Miss Histoire, We’ll do everything we can to help you.”

“Thank you, Miss Rose.”

Maya crossed her arms, “So where is this Resistance you’re talking about?”

“Well we are spread all over Gamindustri, but the main team over here in Planeptune are actually searching for a spirit in one of our old technology plants… Nepgear really liked to visit it.”

“Alright!” Maya Shouted, “Let’s do this!”

The girl turned around and ran out the door.

“Miss Valera, wait!” Histoire

“We’ll go get her.” Lara volunteered while the other two girls nodded.

“No, you don’t understand!” in the space of a few seconds Histoire floated there, alone, “It’s… dangerous… Out there…”

* * *

Maya paused her run to rest her legs. She then took a look at her surroundings. The city looked like It was the pinnacle of technological advancement at one point, but now it just looked like a run down ghost town. Maya wasn’t even sure that there was any color in the city. 

  
“Hmm, So where was this plant?”  She asked herself.  
  
“You don’t even know!?”  
  
Maya turned to see Lara, Alex, and Hotaru running after her. The three girls have to catch their breath after catching up to her. Lara stood straight and crossed her arms.  
  
“You ran off, and you don't even know where you’re going?” She scolded.  
  
Maya chuckled weakly and scratched the back of her head, “I… I thought I got enough of the map…”  
  
Lara shook her head, “Honestly, we’re stuck in a strange world that’s in the middle of a war. Going off alone is the worst thing you can do.”  
  
Maya scratched her cheek, “Um… yeah… Sorry, I guess I just got tired of the explanations…”  
  
“Um… guys…” Alex piped up, “Does anyone know where the base is?”  
  
The three other girls froze. Lara glared at Maya again.  
  
“Well I hope you’re happy,” Lara scolded, “Now we’re lost in a completely strange place, and Who knows what could happen!”  
  
“Please don’t be mad,” Hotaru pleaded, “Maya already apologized…”  
  
Lara sighed, “Yeah, I guess the stress of this entire situation is just getting to me.”  
  
Just then a piece of a nearby building crumbled, revealing a giant mech walker. Seeing the girls, it shambled towards them. The Girls tried to run, but even though the mech’s legs were damaged, they were still stronger.  The Mech lunged one of its claws at Maya. Thinking quickly, Alex tackled Maya but was taken herself.  
  
The three other girls ducked. The mech walked passed them, carrying Alex with it.  
  
“We gotta go after it!” Maya shouted.  
  
“And what are we gonna do?” Lara asked.  
  
“I… I don’t know, but It’s my fault that Alex got captured.”  
  
“We… We should at least see where it’s taking her” Hotaru said.  
  
The two other girls nodded and ran after the mech.

* * *

“Find anything yet, Compa?” IF called to her companion while she herself was digging around the old plant.

“Nothing yet, Iffy” Compa called back.

IF sighed, “Come on, Gear, don’t you want to be found?”

Alarms sounded inside the building, and all the red lights turned on, turning the room red.

“Aw man, Seriously?”

Compa ran to IF, “Iffy, we should leave.”

IF sighed, “Yeah… I guess we should…”

A mech then crashed into the room, waving a girl with brown hair around.

“Who’s that?” Compa asked, “I thought we evacuated everyone to Ultradimension.”

“Gamindustri is a big place” IF replied, “There’s bound to be some people going through the cracks.

IF produced her Claws, “We still gotta save her though.”

The two attacked the mech. And since the mech’s legs were already damaged, It gave way. With some momentum, the mech actually threw the girl into the air and she landed on some Machinery.

* * *

  
“My goodness, that was an awful fall,” 

  
Alex groaned, she was not expecting any of this. Almost everything hurt, but at least she was alive.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Who… Who’s talking? Those two other girls are still fighting that machine…”  
  
The air around Alex glowed a pinkish purple and the coalesced into what looked like a Trophy of a young girl wearing a white cybernetic bodysuit hugging her legs to her face. Alex’s Device started reacting.  
  
“My name is Nepgear, do you need my help?”  
  
Alex weakly took her device out of her pocket and pointed it at the trophy.  
  
“Please… Help me…”  
  
The trophy glowed in the same light purple tint as before and went into the device. The Device itself emitted a flash of blinding light.  
  
Alex found herself in some sort of Digital Dimension, presenting her device. Her body moved in a way that felt like it was moving on its own, yet at the same time in perfect harmony with herself.  
  
She extended her hand out and a Ring of data- “Share Code” she was being told by a voice in the back of her mind- appeared around her hand. She took her device, pressed the side button, and scanned the share code around her hand.  
  
“ _ACCESS: Sister Spirit Evolution!_ ”  
  
She whipped her device upward and took the code with it. Her clothes dematerialized around her, though thankfully the code kept her decency.  
  
As the code swirled around Alex, a white cybernetic bodysuit wrapped around her. She closed her eyes as her hair grew in length and changed its color to pink. Her hands became daintier, her legs sculpted themselves and her chest filled out to fit the suit better.    
  
Armor parts appeared on her boots, cybernetic wings popped up behind her back, and a hair clip appeared on the righthand side of her head. Her face drastically changed as the last of the transformation takes place.  
  
A giant sword with a gun mounted on it appeared. Alex opened her eyes, revealing that they changed to a light blue color and her pupils changed shape to look like power buttons. She grabbed her weapon and swung it as if she had years of experience in training with her signature weapon.  
She then ended it with a flourish.

“ _Spirit of Planeptune: Purple Sister!_ ”

* * *

 

IF was shielding her eyes from the flash. When it died down, her eyes went wide. Floating in front of her was the spitting image of Purple Sister, her gaze fixed squarely on the mech in front of her.  
  
“Ge-Ge?” Compa asked in disbelief.  
  
“Did we… find a Spirit?” IF asked in a similar tone.  
  
Purple Sister took careful aim at the mech and took four well-placed shots at it. With the mech immobilized, she took one final slash at it.    
  
With its health at critical, a ring of share code appeared around it. Purple Sister held out a device that IF had never seen before. She pushed the side button and a small flame lit on top of it.  
  
“ _Share Code, Digitize!_ ”  
  
Purple Sister then swept the device along the code, scanning it and pulling it in.  
when the last of the code disappeared into the device. The mech dissolved into a cloud of pixels.  
  
Purple Sister landed in front of IF and let out a sigh and detransformed.  
  
“Alex!” IF heard three voices cry, and the three other girls ran into the building. The girl wearing a ponytail caught Alex as she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
“Are you alright?” Lara asked.  
  
“Y-Yeah… just a little overwhelmed.”  
  
“Aw man, Alex, I’m so sorry!” A girl wearing a black and green jacket cried, “I shouldn’t have let you take the fall for me back there!”  
  
“It’s alright, Maya, I-I think I found a spirit.”  
  
“Was that what happened?” The small blonde girl questioned, “We came in when you transformed… was that one of the Goddesses?”  
  
“That was Nepgear,” IF said stepping up to the four girls, “Also known as Purple Sister. Like the name says she was the sister to the main Goddess of this country.”  
  
The four girls looked at IF, wondering where she had come from.  
  
“Oh, sorry, I guess it’s pretty rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m -”  
  
“IF…” Alex interrupted and then pointed to Compa who was joining the group, “and you’re Compa.”  
  
Compa froze in place and nodded nervously.  
  
“You know them?” Lara asked.  
  
“Well… It’s strange.” Alex said, “I’ve barely just met them, but feels like they practically raised me.”  
  
IF smiled at that, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”  
  
“That’s not the only strange thing,” Alex continued, “Before, I barely knew how to work Twi- err, Chirper, that’s what it’s called in this world, but now I know all about share mechanics and robotics… I think I could build a robot from scratch if I really wanted to.”  
  
IF took the girl on to her shoulders, “Hey, don’t strain yourself too much. Let’s get back to base and Histoire can explain everything.” 

 

**Share Report**

**Planeptune:** 6%

 **Lastation:** 5%

 **Lowee:** 5%

 **Leanbox:** 5%

 **Other:** 79%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==NEPSTATION==
> 
> Neptune: It’s Nepstation! And being dead doesn’t stop me from being your host: Neptune! I have two guests with me today, Nepgear and Alexandra Rose!
> 
> Alex: Umm… What?
> 
> Neptune: It’s our totally Non-canon Episode Preview!
> 
> Nepgear: You’ll get used to it.
> 
> Neptune: Anyway, Doesn’t it kind of suck that we’re dead to begin with in this fic?
> 
> Nepgear: I must admit it’s sort of disorienting being somewhere between being dead and alive, but I do hope that my memories are helpful.
> 
> Alex: There is a lot to sort through actually…
> 
> Neptune: Don’t worry about it, Lexi, we can help you in any way we can!
> 
> Alex: Well actually, Miss Neptune, I do have one question: What’s a Gehaburn?
> 
> Nepgear: GAH! She even remembers that!?
> 
> Neptune: Oooh, yeah, we should get to the Episode Preview before Lexi’s head explodes.
> 
> Nepgear: “With the spirit of Purple Sister at hand, it’s time to finally take back the Basilicom!” Next chapter: Purple Progress at last!
> 
> Alex: Miss Nepgear… what are you doing? Please, there has to be another way!
> 
> Nepgear: Miss Rose, please remember something else, ANYTHING else!


	3. Purple Progress, at Last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dingbat779 on Spacebattles and some anonymous user for the beta!  
> \- KXC

“Running off like that was very irresponsible, Miss Valera!” Histoire scolded. “There are monsters everywhere and none of you girls have experience! Not only that, you put Miss Rose in danger!”

Lara and Hotaru were taken aback by the surprising ferocity of the small fairy, with the latter hiding behind the taller girl.

Alex chuckled nervously. For some reason, she felt like she’s seen many of such scoldings from Histoire, and has been on the receiving end of some, too. 

Maya refused to make eye contact with the book fairy. Maya felt smaller than Histoire, which is actually quite the accomplishment.

Histoire let out a small sigh, calming herself down, “Well then, it does seem that a lot of good did come from such irresponsible actions.”

She floated over to Alex. “You did acquire a spirit, correct?”

Alex nodded. She suddenly started to glow a pinkish purple and the spirit materialized in front of her. 

Histoire examined the statue before her when small tears fell from her eyes. “Nepgear… I’m so sorry.”

“Aw, Histy, don’t cry,” Alex consoled. “I’m here now!” 

Alex blinked, and shook her head, “Histy? Where…”

Histoire wiped her tears. “I must apologize, Miss Rose. It’s a side effect of acquiring the spirits. Their memories and personality will start bleeding into your own.”

“W-what the Goodness?” Alex cried. “Does that mean I’m slowly turning into Nepgear?” 

“Oh, nothing too drastic, but you will say and do things that are more in their character than yours. You will still be yourself most of the time.”

"Oh, I don’t think I can handle this, Histy," Alex muttered nervously as she looked down with her hands on her skirt. "I'm not ready to be some sort of Video Game Goddess and save Gamindustri..." 

Histoire floated in front of Alex and gently touched her face."I know you and your partners can save our world, Alex. I believe in you." Histoire assured in a very firm tone.

"Umm. Thank you, I guess.."

"So, Miss Histoire, does this mean this will happen to us when we get our spirits as well?" Hotaru said, popping out behind Lara.

"Unfortunately yes, Miss Iwata." Histoire turned to Hotaru. "What happened with Alex will also happen to you." Histoire visibly shuddered after she said that line. She can't imagine the currently meek and shy Hotaru having the colorful and violent personality of the Lowee Goddess. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. 

"Anyway, Miss Rose. Ready to introduce yourself to the Resistance?" Histoire asked, shifting the topic from such disturbing imagery.

"I am ready, Miss Histy!" Alex responded with confidence.

* * *

 

Histoire led the four girls to another room within the base with IF and Compa following close behind. This room was more of a meeting room than the other one. There was a long table with various chairs surrounding it.  Three other girls were currently waiting for Histoire to arrive.    
  
“Hey, Histoire! Did we finally get some new recruits?” The small girl sitting at the table asked with excitement in her voice.   
  
“Yes, B-Sha. More accurately, these four girls are the ones I brought in from the VR Dimension,” Histoire answered.   
  
“Wait, does that mean…?” A girl with bright red hair, Falcom, trailed off.    
  
Histoire nodded. “These girls are the ones chosen to be the Champions of Gamindustri.”    
  
Maya chuckled. “Champions, huh? I kinda like it.”    
  
“And it just so happens that Miss Alexandra Rose here is the Champion of Planeptune.”    
  
Alex squeaked and stood at attention, a blush tinging her cheeks.   
  
“She has acquired the spirit of Purple Sister.” Histoire continued.    
  
Alex once again started to glow a pinkish purple as her spirit materialized beside her again.    
  
“Why…” Alex started but then smiled. “I see, she wants to see her—our friends again…”    
  
The last girl, wearing a black hoodie with purple accents, stood up, her long purple hair swaying as she sauntered up to Alex. “So I guess that means you’re my new little sister, huh?”    
  
“Um… what?”   
  
“Oh, of course! I’m Neptune, nice to meetcha, little sis!”   
  
Alex gaped, combing through Nepgear’s memories for help.   
  
“Oh, don’t act so surprised, the readers would riot if there wasn’t at least one Nep in the first few chapters.”    
  
“You’re… from another dimension... “ Alex said, trying to wrap her head around the bigger Neptune’s utter disregard for the fourth wall. It’s at this point that the two authors can and will try to reign Neptune in. We’ll see how that goes.    
  
Neptune smiled at the author’s exasperation. “Yep! I actually came from the Ultradimension, although I haven’t been there in, like, forever. Lil’ me and Nepgear were letting me crash at their place until… well… you know…”   
  
Alex felt a pang of sadness surge through her. No doubt Nepgear’s lingering regrets making themselves known.    
  
"At least the citizens are safer in your dimension and didn't suffer the same fate as this dimension's Neptune and Nepgear..."  Falcom pointed out.    
  
B-sha coughed into her fist to grab the attention of everyone in the room. “Anyway, Now that we have a spirit, we can finally try to take the Basilicom back!”    
  
Hotaru tilted her head. “Basilicom?”   
  
“The base of operations for the goddesses,” Alex explained. “My--er, Nepgear’s home.”    
  
“All four Basilicoms were taken by ASIC after the CPUs fell.” Histoire explained, “I suppose we can claim it now that we have Purple Sister to purify it.”    
  
"Is there a security measure that requires some sort of identity verification in order to break in? I can't seem to recall installing one myself."  Alex stated and then shook her head, “I mean…. Nep—... Ugh, you know what I mean.”    
  
Histoire smiled sadly, as Alex tried to straighten herself out. “Like everything, the sharicite within the Basilicoms has been corrupted. To truly claim it for ourselves, we have to purify it, and only the goddess that came from the sharicite can do that.”    
  
“Alright!” B-sha shouted, jumping on the table and producing her mask, “It’s going to be our standard moving plan. Neptune, IF, Compa, you guys are escorting the Champions while Falcom and I provide cover!”    
  
“Wait, moving plan?” Lara cried, “And we’re coming too, but I don’t know how to fight! Do either of you?”   
  
Hotaru shook her head violently while Maya scratched the back of her head. “I mean, I’ve gotten in a couple of scrapes before, but I don’t think I’d be able to take on an actual monster.”    
  
“Yeah, sorry about this,” IF apologized, “But this base is temporary, always was.”    
  
“The monsters made it impossible to stay in one place for too long, so we just keep moving around the city,” Compa added.    
  
“You girls don’t need to worry!” Neptune cheered. “Iffy, Compa, and I are something of a dream team! We’ll make sure you girls are safe.”    
  
“Still the same Nep, no matter what dimension she’s from,” IF mused. “Which reminds me…”    
  
IF walked over to a chest and grabbed something that looked like a white eggbeater. She tossed it to Alex. Alex inspected it and a pink blade suddenly popped out of it.    
  
“The Beam Saber…” Alex said as she did a couple of practice swings.    
  
“Thought it could come in handy,” IF said as she winked at Alex. “Come on, It’s time to go home.”

* * *

 

“You really think it’s a good idea for both of us to do this?” a small black mouse, Warechu, asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about, that crystal’s been pumping out monsters ever since we took the Planeptower. Only an idiot would try to raid the place,” his companion, a young gray-skinned girl with elf ears named Linda (called Underling by most people), replied. 

The two were on the outskirts of the City planting red X-shaped crystals on the ground. 

“Besides,” Linda continued, “do  _ you  _ want to be the first person the Boss sees when she gets back?”

“You got a point there, that blue-haired weirdo scares me more than the Old Lady ever did. She kept muttering things like plunging the world into eternal despair and stuff. Honestly, where did she even come from?" Warechu complained.

“Don’t know, don’t care. I just want to get this done so she doesn’t plunge  _ me  _ into eternal despair.” 

The pair walked off, as the patches of grass that the crystals were dropped on started to lose their color.

* * *

 

"Hi-yah!" Alex yelled as she successfully sliced the last of the monsters with her saber.  With their health at critical, a shard of the Share Code appeared all around them.   

"Share Code, Digitize!" 

Alex made short work of scanning the code, causing all the monsters to disappear in a cloud of pixels. 

“I’m glad I can do that without transforming,” Alex said 

“You’re a real natural with that sword, Lex” IF said. 

Alex blushed while scratching her cheek, “I-It’s more Nepgear than anything.” 

“So this is Planeptower’s inner sanctum?” Neptune said, inspecting her surroundings, "Can’t say I’ve seen this before in any of the dimensions I've been."

“It’s usually locked off from everybody except the CPU and their Oracle. Sometimes really close friends come by here.” IF looked at Alex, “Anything could be behind this door, Lex, Are you ready?” 

Alex nodded. IF opened the door to reveal an Ancient Dragon waiting for the group in the Sharicite sanctum. 

Neptune’s eyes lit up, “Ooooh, an Ancient Dragon! Never thought I’d fight one in this dimension!” 

“Focus, Nep!” IF shouted, “We’re going to have to go all out.” 

Alex took out her Digivice and fragments of Share Code wrapped around her, forming some sort of egg-shaped cocoon. In a flash, the Share Code dissolved, revealing Purple Sister. 

The Dragon swiped at Alex, but she swiftly dodged. IF and Neptune slashed at its legs, distracting it. 

Alex then shouted, “ _ MIRAGE DANCE _ !” as she spun into the dragon with her sword and pulled off a flurry of blows. 

‘Is this… Nepgear’s power?’ Alex asked herself. ‘No, this is  _ our _ power.’

She then flew up and met the dragon’s eyes. She took careful aim with her sword-gun. 

“Multiple Beam Launcher,” She muttered, as she pulled the trigger. Shot after shot, her lasers connected with the dragon damaging it until the final blow was struck.

“Yep, that’s definitely Gear,” IF said. 

Share code appeared around the beast, and Alex immediately took out her digivice in order to purify said monster. 

“Share Code, Digitize!” 

The Dragon disappeared as its code was absorbed, leaving only the Sharicite covered in a shadowy aura. 

Alex landed in front of the crystal. It flickered in her presence as her own digivice reacted. Share code erupted from the device and into the crystal.  The crystal lost its dark aura and glowed brightly. It flew around Alex and placed itself in the center of the room, providing power to the tower as it was supposed to.  For some reason, Neptune was singing some sort of triumphant song that felt at home in Lowee as this was happening. 

* * *

 

Every light in the Planeptower powered on. Giving the place color (mainly purple) that it seemed to lack. Fortunately, they found that all of the computer systems in the basilicom were still running. 

Histoire sighed happily. They weren’t winning yet, but it felt good to finally make some sort of headway instead of just running all the time. 

“Miss Histy?” Alex called.

She was standing over by one of the larger terminals showing a larger map of the city. While the Tower had regained its luster, the rest of the city still looked pretty rundown.

“That’s strange…. The Sharicite should be giving power to the rest of the city…” 

Alex punched in some commands on the keyboard, apparently, Nepgear designed the system, thus Alex knew the system very intimately. 

“It seems like there’s something blocking the share energy from reaching the rest of the city.” Alex reasoned. 

“That is troubling…” Histoire held her chin in thought, “Miss Rose, I want you and the other girls to investigate this with Compa and IF” 

“Are you sure? I-I’m the only one who can transform… I couldn’t bear it if any of the others got hurt.” 

"IF and Compa are more than capable of protecting you all. We do need to cover as much ground as possible to find the cause of this share blockage."

Alex nodded, still nervous, but with a renewed sense of responsibility. Not just because of Nepgear, but also because she promised to help in any way she could.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==NEPSTATION 02==  
> \-------------------------  
> Neptune: Nepstation! And even though Big Me is in this chapter, no one can beat the OG Nep Master! With me is Alexandra Rose and Underling!  
> Underling: That’s not my damn name!  
> Alex: To be fair, Miss Underling, that’s the only name I remember you having.  
> Underling: *Growls*  
> Neptune: Well to settle the issue, Can you tell us what your actual name is?  
> Underling: It’s Lin-  
> Neptune: IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!  
> Underling: W-What?  
> Neptune: Cause next time, The Resistance is going to find you guys and my beautiful country will be restored! Tune in next time for, “The Tallest of mountains”!  
> Underling: Did you seriously just set me up to do an episode preview?  
> Alex: Miss Neptune sure is a handful.


	4. The Highest of Mountains

“Okay, then.” IF started, “We gotta see what’s stopping the flow of share energy to the rest of the city.”

IF produced two cell phones from her belt full of spare phones.

“Alex, you and Lara go investigate the north of the city,” IF ordered while giving Alex a pink cell phone, “Compa, you and Hotaru check the southeast, Maya and I will investigate the southwest. Both of these phones have my main number on them so call me if you find anything.”

Hotaru took hold of the white cell phone and nodded along with everyone else. They then broke off to find the source of the anomaly.

* * *

 

“Hotaru…” Compa began, while they were walking through the city.

“What is it, Miss Compa?”

“What is your world like?”

Hotaru paused in thought, “Well, for starters, we don’t have any goddesses or monsters. We don’t have Share Energy, either.”

Compa nodded, “It must be nice to not have to deal with monsters.”

“Miss Compa, If you don’t mind me asking, what was this world like before that Sin Monster arrived?”

Compa sighed, “It was a relatively peaceful world. Of course, Nep-Nep and the other goddesses found ways to make it interesting. Each country was amazing in how they ran themselves: Planeptune always looked so futuristic and shiny, Lastation had a lot of hard-working people making a lot of neat weapons, Leanbox always held itself like a nice countryside, and Lowee was a winter wonderland where it looked like it was always Christmas.”

“It sounds like something from a Fantasy Novel.”

Compa tilted her head to one side, “Do you read a lot, Hotaru?”

Hotaru nodded, “My family moved around a lot, so I read a lot of books to pass the time when we would travel… I guess that’s why I don’t really know much about my world….”

The two walked quietly for a while, looking for anything strange.

“Miss Compa?” Hotaru started, “What were the Goddesses of Lowee like?”

* * *

 

"Say, Miss IF... Is your name really like that? Only two letters?"

“Hm?” IF turned to Maya, while still walking, “Well, it’s actually short for Idea–... You know what, just call me ‘Iffy’. Everyone else does.”

Maya chuckled, “Alright, Miss Iffy, whatever you say.”

“Don’t call me ‘Miss’, I’m not an old lady yet.”

Maya chuckled again. The two both walked the city for a while, Maya climbing through the various rubble and cracks with ease.

“You’re pretty good, Maya.” IF complimented.

"Thanks, Iffy. Freerunning and parkour really helps. Do you do stuff like this sometimes?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, but I often go in my garage fixing my bikes."

Maya’s eyes lit up, “You ride!? Aw, man, we gotta ride together sometime!”

IF stumbled in surprise, but got similarly excited, “We totally should! I even have an Extra… Bike…” IF suddenly trailed off. “On second thought, maybe we should hold off on that.”

“Aw come on, you can’t just tell me you have an extra bike and leave me hanging!”

“Trust me, if you saw my extra bike, you would know it would need a lot more than just a tune-up.”

* * *

 

"Lara?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Have you ever dreamed of somebody else's life as if it is your own?"

Lara raised an eyebrow, “Can’t say that I have. Why?”

“It’s weird… I think I’m dreaming about Nepgear’s life. This isn’t the first time the Deity of Sin attacked this realm. I even remembered defeating it so vividly."

“Wait, that was Nepgear?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, It’s all so overwhelming. ASIC, Ultradimension, Zerodimension, The Gold Third, even Heartdimension… I remember it all like it was yesterday…”

“Do you experience hallucinations? Is there anything else you got from Nepgear aside from her memories?” Lara asked out of concern.

"No, but I think I picked up all her skills at some point. I even used her Beam Saber as if I had trained with it for years. It's really weird..."

“I wonder if that’ll happen to all of us…” Lara curiously thought.

“At least Nepgear’s nice,”

“Does she talk to you?”

“No… It’s more like, I can feel her reactions to things. Like right now she’s apologizing for my dreams.”

A faint red glimmer caught Alex’s eye. She looked in that direction and sprinted to the red patch. Laying on the ground in front of her were red X-shaped crystals. Alex went to pick one up but hesitated at the last moment. 

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Lara asked.

“Anti-Share Crystals. Everything in my mind tells me to not pick it up…” Alex explained.

Against all better judgment, she picked up the dark eerie crystal. Surprised that she didn’t double over in pain, she took out the pink phone that IF gave earlier.

"I need to contact the others. I don't know who's planting these, but they're bad news!" Alex exclaimed as she dialed IF's main number.

"Hello, IF? There are Anti-Share Crystals here. I'm not affected or weakened by it." Alex explained to IF. "Please do. I need everyone in here, and I don't know what it contains. Thanks, Iffy." Alex hung up after the call.

"And so we wait for the others to arrive."

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the two girls, they were being watched from the shadows. Dark blue eyes, burning with contempt and a hint of sadness considered the two Champions.

“Hmph, Leave the Underling in charge for one minute and look at what happens…” She crossed her arms and walked deeper into the shadows, “I’ve already willed it: these champions will not win.”  

* * *

 

"Alex!"    
  
The two teams met up with Alex and Lara. Alex was still holding the Anti-Share Crystal.    
  
"Hey, IF. Compa. We've been waiting for  you guys."   
  
IF held out her hand, prompting Alex to hand the crystal over.  IF then inspected the crystal.

“Definitely an Anti-Share Crystal,” IF confirmed, “How are you holding it? These things are outright deadly for CPUs”    
  
“Maybe because Lexi is still human even though she can transform into Ge-Ge.” Compa theorized.    
  
Alex picked another crystal off the ground, inspected it, and then crushed it in her hand. The red dust blowing away in the wind. Lara, Hotaru, and Maya did the same.   
  
"Hey, it isn't so bad. Now to destro–"   
  
A red flash erupted from the dark mist that formed out of the destroyed crystals. When it died down, a Fenrir stood, ready to attack.    
  
"What is that?!?" Hotaru exclaimed in terror of the massive hound.   
  
"I totally forgot about a monster spawning when you destroy a bunch of Anti-Share Crystals!” IF shouted, “Alex!"     
Alex nodded, "Right!"   
  
She activated her transformation, however this time the share code seemed glitchy and out of control.   
  
"Let's do thi–... Wait, why is my voice the same? I should sound like Nepgear by now!"   
  
Lara fished out a compact from her pants and handed it to Alex. Alex looked at her reflection and saw her own face instead of Purple Sister’s. The only things that remained of Purple Sister were the light blue eyes and the power button irises.    
  
Alex inspected herself further and found that she was just basically herself wearing Purple Sister’s outfit.   
  
“W-what? Why do I look like this?”    
  
“I guess it’s because of all of the Anti-Share Crystals in the area,” IF concluded, “I guess Lex just ‘half transformed’ or something. You feeling alright?”    
  
“I… Guess so…”   
  
The Fenrir took a swipe at Alex. She was able to take it, but it hurt more than the other attacks. Alex unleashed a Mirage Dance on it, but it wasn’t as effective either.    
  
“Okay, maybe I’m not at a hundred percent. Although I can still fly,”   
  
“Keep it up, Lex, You still have Gear’s powers.” IF encouraged.   
  
“We have faith in you, Lexi,” Compa added, “We have faith in all four of you... The four of you are the champions that will save Gamindustri!”    
  
Alex started to glow, “I feel… warm… My wounds are healing!”    
  
IF smirked, “That’s Share energy for ya!”    
  
Alex nodded as she discovered another aspect of her powers. She then called out to the girls, "The rest of you should destroy the rest of the Anti-Share Crystals. I'll handle this beast!"   
  
IF joined in, summoning her Qatars, “I’m not letting you have  _ all _ the fun, Lex!”    
  
As the two fought the Fenrir, the others fanned out and tried to shatter as many crystals as they could. Of course, in doing so they summoned more giant wolves.    
  
However, with each Anti-Share Crystal destroyed, more and more of Nepgear's power returned to Alex, as she started handling each wolf with relative ease.     
  
"This is the last one!" Maya shouted as she crushed the last Anti-Share Crystal.   
  
"Thanks, Maya!" Alex said as she started to glow.    
  
Suddenly, Alex exploded in a wave of Share Energy. The monsters that surrounded her were pushed back, and the girls witnessed something amazing.   
  
Alex's face morphed, and her hair lengthened, changing color to pink. Her hands became daintier and her arms became slightly toned. Her legs filled out the tight boots, her waist pulled in and her hips widened, giving her an hourglass figure.   
  
Her shoulders became more pronounced, and her chest grew, filling out her skintight suit.   
  
“Pretty…” Hotaru intoned, full of wonder.    
“That’s going to be all of us,” Lara commented.    
  
“I… I guess that could be cool…” Maya murmured   
  
“Welcome Back, Ge-Ge!”  Compa cheered.    
  
"I can feel the Share Energy coursing through my veins!" Alex exclaimed in her new voice. She pointed her gunblade up and let out a shot, which then split up into multiple beams, and rained down on the monsters. She then slashed the beasts one by one. Share code appeared around them as Alex dealt critical damage.   
  
"Share Code, Digitize!"   
  
The entire area livened up with color and everyone cheered. That was until Lara pointed off in the distance.    
  
“Do you guys see a girl wearing a mouse hoodie?”   
  
IF groaned and Compa sighed, they both knew exactly who Lara was talking about.

* * *

 

“Welp, there’s another plan ruined by the Goddesses, chu” Warechu said leaning against a tree. 

  
“Ugh, I do not want to be the one to tell the boss!” Linda whined.    
  
“Well, I’m sure as hell not telling her, chu.”    
  
Linda looked out and saw one of the girls pointing in their direction.   
  
"Shit, we've been spotted! We need to go!"

* * *

 

The group saw that the girl and a black mouse ran away.    
  
"They're going to the city!" Lara shouted.   
  
“Of course they are.” IF sighed, “Come on, let’s go get them!”   
  
“Who are they?” Lara asked.   
  
“Um… Underling and Warechu, I think.” Alex said, closing her eye while she tried to search her memories, “Nepgear and the others fought them before.”    
  
“A lot of times.” IF added, “Honestly, I didn’t think we’d find them here.”    
  
The team chased them through the city until the heroes cornered the mouse-themed culprits on a random closed alleyway.   
  
"Tch, why are we even running?” Underling said, “We know we’re gonna lose.”   
  
“We’re not–” Warechu started and then sighed, “Yeah… You’re right, besides nothing these chumps do would be worse than what  _ she _ ’s going to do.”    
  
IF lowered her qatars, “Wait, you’re giving yourself up?”   
  
Underling smiled, “Ya know, it might be stupid of me, but I wanna at least say I tried to fight you guys!”    
  
Suddenly, Warechu attacked IF from behind using a trash can lid he picked up.   
  
"Ngh! You..."   
  
"If you want me and my knowledge of the Lastation Spirit so hard, then come at me!"   
  
“Lastation spirit?” Lara asked.   
  
“You blabbermouth!” Warechu yelled.    
  
Alex raised her sword as Underling did the same with her steel bat. The two rushed each other to start the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> == Nepstation 03 ==
> 
> Neptune: Nepstation! It’s no mystery that I’m your host, Neptune! With me is none other than Alexandra Rose and Lara Strife!  
> Lara: Alex… what’s going on here?  
> Alex: I think Miss Neptune calls it the “totally non-canon Episode Preview”   
> Nep: Yeppers! You can talk about anything from the chapter we just presented above.  
> Lara: Right, so... Who is this "Warechu" anyway? Is that some kind of Pokémon?  
> Alex: Um.. sort of? He and Miss Underling are sort of the Team Rocket?  
> Lara: Oh… It’s sort of unfair that you have to fight them on your own though.   
> Nep: That's true. Also, you'll get your sister spirit soon, Lara. Alex won't be the only one fighting anymore.  
> Lara: Really?  
> Nep: Yep! But first, we need to talk about Parallel Universes...  
> Alex: What? Where? We ourselves are proof that Parallel Universes exist. What are you talking about?  
> Nep: I'm saying that transforming into HDD is a full thing, you can't say you only "half-transformed", Lexi! It’s not an “A” Press! How do you expect to be a main character if you can’t keep these basic rules of speedrunning straight?  
> Alex: But... Nevermind. Roll the next chapter preview, please!  
> Neptune: We’re wrapping up the First Planeptune Arc when our four champions defeats Underling and lets her spill everything she knows! Next time: The Road to Lastation!


	5. The Road to Lastation

Linda smirked in a smug fashion at her opponent. Just because the girl had the spirit of a Goddess didn't make her one. Alex could almost feel the contempt radiating off of the gray-skinned woman. The feeling made her and the Spirit synchronize in shared anger. With a cry of challenge, Alex shot towards the slender woman with her sword at the ready. Linda sprinted forward at the same moment with her bat held high without losing that damned smirk.

The weapons clashed together with such force that the combatants rebounded. Alex slashed at Linda with her sword. The older girl deflected the strike and returned with a swing for her head. Their weapons wove in a pattern of parry and attack. A bead of sweat dripped down the young Goddess' temple. Who used a baseball bat like that? Her enemy seemed to find the younger girl's discomfiture amusing.  

“Heh, Looks like that spirit of yours gave you more than the goddess’ pretty face!” Linda taunted.

Alex blushed a little, though the distraction gave Linda the chance to sweep Alex on to her back.

IF ran to help Alex, but was then blindsided by Warechu. She wrestled the mouse off herself and threw it over to Compa.

“Wha— Miss Compa!?” Warechu started blushing as Compa hugged him to her chest.

“Mr. Mousey, I thought you were a good boy now.” Compa chided.

Linda tried to stab down at Alex, but Alex then rolled out of the way. She then pointed her gunblade at Linda.

“Don’t you remember, Miss Underling?” Alex said, “It’s also a gun.”

Alex shot Linda with a stun blast. Linda stumbled back dropping her weapon, allowing Alex to get back up.  

“Mirage Dance,” Alex muttered, as she unleashed a flurry of blows. Linda stepped back at the attack, but then launched a surprise dropkick to Alex’s gut. The blow loosened Alex’s sword from her grip.

Linda smirked as she got into a stance, “What? Done already?”

She then rushed Alex and threw a punch. Alex turned her head to dodge and weakly tried to counter. Linda’s punch missed, but a lucky strike connected with the girl’s cheek, causing her to spiral to the ground, dazed.

“It’s kind of cool that she learned to fight unarmed, but a goddess is still a goddess, chu,” Warechu stated.

“So, what, you’re just going to let us take you in?” IF asked the mouse.

“Hey, I’m with Miss Compa, chu, and I _really_ don’t wanna mess with the Goddess right now.”

IF rolled her eyes and had the other girls drag Linda back to the Basilicom.

* * *

Linda woke up wearing handcuffs and sitting on a chair. Not that unfamiliar of a situation, but not one she was fond of. Another sight she was used to was IF sitting across from her.

"Who are you working for?" She asked, in full interrogator mode.

"Oh geez going for the throat this early, huh? Well, It just so happens that I like existing, so tough luck there," Linda said flippantly.

" _Who are you working for!?"_  IF repeated.

Linda sighed, "Look, I’m not going to give you any names. But…. The Old Lady pretty much gave us to her and since then, we’ve been scared shitless. That blue-haired weirdo keeps talking about Despair, Existence, and Willing things. Usually, I can deal with that, but then her eyes… There’s something wrong, something… Broken."

Histoire gasped somewhat, but she shook it off. There was no way. She didn’t have Gold Third energy to preserve her spirit.

"You mentioned something about the Lastation Spirit." IF said, missing Histoire’s little back and forth with herself.

“Yeah, we’re looking for those spirits too. I don’t know why, don’t bother asking me. We’ve gotten certain ideas where they are, but we haven’t found them yet. Sort of surprised that one of those four dorks found one,” Linda glanced at the four earth girls who were currently eating some lunch Compa made for them.

“That was… surprisingly honest…” IF gawked. She then proceeded to uncuff Linda due to her sudden cooperation and straightforwardness.

"Eh, I got knocked out fair and square,” Linda said with a shrug. She then reached in her pocket, “Here's something I picked up from our Lastation incursion. They’re some strange objects that emit Share Energy. However, one of them lost their glimmer when we exposed it to the Anti-Share Crystals.”

Linda produced a couple of black ribbons tied around some hair pins and tossed them to IF.

“No way…”  IF gaped.

Histoire floated over to inspect the hair pins more closely.

“These are definitely Uni’s hair pins,” Histoire appraised. She then took them and flew over to the console, catching the attention of the earth girls.

Histoire set them onto a stage connected to the Console. A scan had indicated that there was similar Share Energy signatures in Lastation, around some shooting ranges. Histoire smiled slightly at that.

“Oh, those are cute hair pins,” Lara said from behind Histoire.

“They used to belong to the Lastation Candidate.” Histoire informed.

Lara picked one of the hairpins up, “Um, May I?”

Histoire nodded and Lara tied it to her ponytail. The pin then glimmered in her hair, and for a split second, Histoire could have sworn that she saw Uni standing next to the girl from earth.

Histoire shook her head to regain her composure, “I think we’ve found the location of Uni’s spirit in Lastation”

“I guess that’s where we’re going next, huh?” Maya said as the rest of the group walked up to the the console.

"Alright, gang! We're going to Lastation!" Alex cheered.

* * *

“You’re not coming with us?” Alex cried.

IF scratched the back of her head, while Compa just smiled.

“Sorry, Lex, but we can’t just leave Planeptune behind after we just took it back. There’s a lot of rebuilding we have to do.”

“Aww… Iffy, do you not think I’m Neptune enough to protect Planeptune?” The older Neptune teased as she sauntered up to the group.

“Miss Neptune?” Alex questioned....

Neptune smiled, “I just thought I’d get a cameo in before you girls head off. There’s not going to be a Nep in the next few arcs, ya know.”

Something in Alex’s brain short circuited.

“Anyway, We can protect Planeptune by ourselves, Iffy.”

“But…”

“Come on! You and Compa are like a dream team. These girls are going to be so lost without you.”

“Yeah! You’ve been with us for so many adventures. We wouldn’t have defeated the Deity of Sin the first time without you guys. You're like family.” Alex interjected with a reminiscent look on her face.

For a split second, IF could swear that she saw Nepgear stand beside Alex.

“F-fine,” IF conceded, “I guess you guys are really lost without me, huh, Gear?”

Alex blushed. IF walked past the group. Her arms crossed, and her lips turned up in a confident smirk.

Histoire floated to them, “I’ve managed to contact Kei, she will be waiting for you all in Lastation.”

“Compa and I are gonna tag along, is that alright?”

Histoire nodded, “Why yes, of course. The Champions are our last hope, Protecting them until they obtain their spirits is the top priority.”

IF nodded, “Alright, let’s go, Lastation’s waiting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> == Nepstation ==
> 
> Alex: Nepstation! Filling in for Miss Neptune is me, Alexandra Rose! Our guests today are IF and Compa.
> 
> Compa: Wait, why are you hosting, Lexi? 
> 
> Alex: Miss Neptune said something about taking on the responsibility of being the main character. 
> 
> IF: Probably meaning she didn’t want to do it this time. 
> 
> Alex: By the way, whatever happened to Warechu?
> 
> IF: I handed him off to Compa. *Looks to Compa* What did you do with him?
> 
> Compa: Don’t worry, I took care of Mr. Mousey.
> 
> Alex and IF: …
> 
> IF: Um… Next time, we enter Lastation and meet up with the resistance there! Next time: “The Whole World, In Your Hands!”
> 
> Alex: Miss Compa is surprisingly scary…


End file.
